


Slaves of The Soul

by Shisune10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Auctions, Bad Jokes, Be patient, Be patient with me please!, Blood, Depressing Thoughts, Depression, Dom Sans, Don't worry Sans will fall for you eventually, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has a Past, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gaster Blasters, Good Natured Reader, Hate to Love, I'm a little nervous, I'm not nice to my characters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, Many skeletons, Maybe - Freeform, Mention of Past Abuse, More AUs Introduced Later, More angst, Multi, Music, No More Resets, Nobody loves you at the beginning, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is an adorable cinnamon roll, Past not nice things., People really want you dead.., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader gets scars, Reader has never been in a FIGHT, Reader is fragile, Reader is jumpy, Reverse Harem, Sans Is A Dick, Sans is really protective of his family, Sans really doesn't like you at first, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual & Physical Abuse, Slaves, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Sex, Soulmates, The Angel - Freeform, Time to gain some monster's trust, Vaginal Fingering, Various OCs for the purpose of Reader's Family - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, You are too good for this world, broken souls, burn not so slow, but nobody knows, but seriously this story focuses heavily on family, dark themes, hurtful comments, in retrospect this wasn't that slow of a burn, mental health, monster racism, no one wanted this future, not just blood-related family either but like friend family too, out of control labels, people are trying to kill you, reader has magic, reader is female, the author does not know how to label, theres a bunch of AUs at once, those people were assholes, well some did, you beautiful soul, you have many secrets, young mother, your comments give me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisune10/pseuds/Shisune10
Summary: Slave, Person who is under the control of another subject and who, therefore, lacks freedom. Humans were creatures of hate, ambition, power, submission and power.20XX, the monsters appear on Mount Ebott, released from their prison by a small child and humanity is worse than ever. They should of stayed underground.The monsters wonder why they thought humanity could have changed, how they forgot that the world was cruel and unforgiving, why they believed a small child'. As they watch they are torn from loved ones from family and are quickly forced into slavery.————You are not happy with this new arrangement at all.You weren’t surprised that this happened. You knew the world had never changed it ways. The most predictable things are their need for power and the need for control. Another predictable, yet a little less so, was slavery. Humans have always had slaves.But, you're not a hero, trying to fix the problem is just as bad as doing nothing... It might even be worse.This was a horrible idea.And yet here you were, in a meeting with the most important people in the world of slavery and necklaces of monsters, being one of them.Youre going to bring back Monster rights.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> hellllooooo!!!

Slavery.

 

It's a word we thought we would only ever hear in school, in textbooks, stories or movies. In the past people used to have slaves, it was normal to have the life of someone lower in your hands, treated as less than others, with no voice in any subject, and in very bad conditions. But luckily with the passing of the years we left those times behind us, we had "evolved", "to be more civilized", "to have more open minds", "to change". Or at least we thought we had.

 

20XX, the monsters come out of Mount Ebott. News of a "magic barrier" having broken on Mount Ebott that shook the whole world. Monsters, real and legitimate monsters like those only seen in cartoons and horror movies, began to appear. Only a small boy of 6 or 7 years was released from his underground prison.

 

They affirmed that they only wanted to recover what they’d had in the past, to feel the warmth of the sun, to enjoy the sky, the moon and the stars. They just wanted to have their place on the surface again as it used to be several centuries ago. They wanted to have the same rights as humans. They knew that it would be difficult and it would take them time to achieve all this, they thought that humans could be understanding with them and their situation.That with their support, collaboration, and help they would achieve this as soon as possible.

 

They were so wrong to believe in such things…

 

As expected, most people did not react well to this news. Of course there were people who were curious, interested in giving their support and helping them with what they would need. As always, where there is something new and strange, there is also fear, distrust that is transformed into hatred towards all that is unknown and different.

 

With the arrival of monsters, magic also reappeared among humans. Not everyone had it, users with magic were as rare and unusual as monsters. The monsters explained that the reason for this was because when the barrier was broken, so was the shield that protected and enclosed the magic inside the Soul in these humans.

 

Magicians.

 

It did not happen with everyone, only those who were descendants of magicians could awaken their magic. This only caused the fear and the hatred to grow more among the simple humans without magic towards those that had magic. The latter were rejected in much the same way as monsters.

 

They were no longer considered human, they were looked down upon because they were different. These two groups were considered a threat to normal people.

 

With this came the MMRC, the Monsters and Magicians Relations Committee. They soon appeared all over the streets of the city in protest against Monsters and Magicians, affirming how dangerous they were with their unknown magic, and the risk that they were running by not having them under control as soon as possible “for the good of all”. This was how the curfew for monsters and magicians was introduced, but it wasn’t enough for the MMRC. They wanted more, they wanted to have more control, more power over them with the excuse of being able to have "safety and security".

 

The more time passed, the greater the tension between the three groups became. It was only a matter of time before something serious happened. An attack occurred during a demonstration in the center of the city, terrorists had placed several explosives in different places where the protesters would be. Monsters, Magicians, and Humans alike were affected, there were dead and wounded.

 

It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

The confrontations were not long in coming, the humans blaming the monsters and magicians for the attack, the angry mages and the monsters outraged by the discrimination against them.

 

The government, tired of all the conflict and the struggle between the three groups, tired of this "childish little war" as they called it, made a momentous decision on the issue and put an end to this once and for all. To quench the people’s thirst for blood they imposed a law in the hope that the masses would calm down.

 

A law that would have a great impact for everyone.

 

Monsters like mages alike would wear a collar that would almost completely block their magic, leave them vulnerable and defenseless and be subject to their owner's will. According to them, it was for human security, but this was only a weak excuse for submitting them to their will.

 

The monster king and former queen, who had retaken her title of queen for the sake of her people, along with the small human ambassador, fought and begged to find another way.

The humans did not listen and ignored their pleas.

 

They were not simple necklaces like those of pets. No, these were collars of shock and magic, made especially for them. They forced the monsters and wizards to submit, slowly increasing the damage until they yielded to the controls of the owners.

 

It was a disgusting power game.

 

Monsters and magicians lost their rights, becoming slaves of simple humans desperate to have control over them. Separated from their friends and families by force, locked in cages like animals, and then sold at auctions that were organized weekly.

 

All this happened 8 years ago.

××××××××××××××××××××××××

"200,000!"

"340,000!"

"450,000!"

"600,000!"

"Who will offer more for them?! Keep in mind that they are not simple and ordinary monsters, the ones we are auctioning are almost as important as their royals or the human ambassador! They are the only skeleton monsters you will see on the market! Come on gentlemen, do not be afraid to risk more!" the man with the microphone on the stage shouted. Many people offered large amounts of money, each sum higher than the previous one. This auction was very similar to the time they had auctioned off the king and queen with the small ambassador and savior of all the monsters, Frisk.

In the darkest and most remote corner of the hall there was a person standing near a pillar, observing everyone with great hatred and contempt. Her eyes focused on the stage, on the monsters that were chained there. There were six similar skeletons but their size and appearance varied to different degrees, all of them with their eyes on the ground without daring to look anyone in the room. The shadowed person’s gaze changed to one of pure determination.

"6,000,000!!"

Each and every one of the humans in the hall and even the skeletons looked at the person who had offered such a surprising amount of money. At that moment the whole room was silent, everyone seemingly caught in a state of shock.

"I offer $6,000,000 for all six of them!" She said in a voice without emotion, sounding more like she was demanding instead of offering.

As if a pin had fallen to the floor, everyone began to talk and the room was filled with whispers, talking about that person.

"Six million, it's a million for each of them, that's a large sum of money, even for us ..."

"It’s rumored that her fortune has no limits and increases again and again."

"She’s the owner of one of the most influential companies in the business world."

"Do not forget that you are part of the MMRC."

"It’s said that she holds a great hatred and resentment for monsters and magicians."

"One of the main heads of the Committee."

"What is someone like her doing in a place like this?"

"How is it that no one noticed her behind us?"

Ignoring everything the whispers were saying about me, she walked along the hall and down the steps, approaching the auctioneer who was standing next to the stage. The man became increasingly nervous with each step she took towards him, visibly afraid of of her nearing presence. Considering herself close enough, she called for his attention.

"Are we going to talk privately about the purchase or not? My time is too valuable to be wasting a second more in this place."

"Y-yes, of course, young lady, please come with me to my office for the p-papers." He gestured toward the door on the side of the stage, the two of them heading towards it. They walked down a corridor to an office, to which he opened the door for her to go first and then entered himself, closing the door behind him.

"What about the monsters while we're here?" She asked, remembering how their gazes had seemed lifeless. He looked at the documents and lifted a pen from the desk.

"Do not worry about that, we'll take care of them and then the transporters will take you home quickly, miss."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

This was going to be a long day...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Cómo están?  
> Esté es el capítulo editado y sin errores, todo gracias a Lunahras! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! ♡
> 
> The next chapter is on the way, I had already published on my Tumblr how Reader's soul would be in my opinion haha


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We analyze the skeletons, we deal with an idiot but finally at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeiiiWe are here in this new chapter, I do not have much to say, just enjoy the chapter!! ^^

“We also wanted to tell you that we called Mark, he's on his way home."

"Why would you do that?"

"Uh- you know, it's our protocol, we make sure there are no p-problems."

"Tsk, fine." you'd have to call and warn them that this idiot is going to visit again, they would not be happy about this news.

"Ah- here are the papers you must fill out with your data and information and then sign at the end." You grabbed the pen and began to read and fill out the papers quickly to finally finish this. When you finished with the paperwork you handed them over again.

"With this we have finished everything. You can rest assured, we will make sure that the monsters arrive at your house without any inconvenience as soon as possible." He really seemed rather nervous to be near you, you wanted to see if it was possible to make him even more nervous.

"Actually, I'd like to stay here until the delivery is made, if it’s not a problem." you grinned maliciously as he began to sweat, more nervous than before.

"N-no! There is no n-no p-problem, p- but uh- transport t-will take a b-bit to uh- to arrive since um- we are very active s- always." Mission complete, it was impressive how nervous and sweaty he was for fear that something he said would bother me. Honestly the poor man seemed to wish he was anywhere but here; you would grant him mercy this one time.

"Do not worry about that, for now I have plenty of time to spare. I'll go see where my monsters are, I want to get a better look at them. See you." You left the office before he could say anything to stop you. You knew every corner of this place, so you knew the exact room they were in, it was only a few meters ahead.

…

The look on their faces... they seemed to show no emotion. You'd hoped that they were at least scared or maybe angry, _furious_ at being bought. You were already used to finding those feelings on people's faces when you were around, as it was with that man. That was the usual reaction to your presence nowadays. It was disturbing and and rather strange to see that none of them react or emote in any way to your presence.

It was even more alarming to know how broken they were, to just look like puppets with their strings cut, unfeeling…

You realized you were still standing in front of the door to the room they were in. For some reason you were nervous to go in, there was no reason to feel that way, it was strange. You took a few breaths to calm yourself and opened the door, entering and closing it behind you. Well, you're here, now what? You didn't even know why you had wanted to come here, it was only a whim, but you guessed it wouldn't hurt to look at them. They did not bother to look at you when you came in, they knew you were there but they just kept staring at the ground for fear you would give them an order or hurt them for just looking at me. It was despicable to think that just for that stupid reason someone had already done them so much harm.

Their clothes seemed little more than mere tags in the condition they were in, all six of them were in deplorable conditions.

The first in line was the smallest among them, so to speak (he was a head taller than you, and he wasn't even standing straight) wearing a T-shirt that hardly used to be light blue in it's best days but now was just a dirty gray, covered with dirt, tears and cuts in different places; a pair black shorts, just as dirty and ripped as the shirt, and he had no shoes, his feet covered in dirt and scratches. He had fissures in his arms, on one side of his skull and surely in more places that could not currently be seen. In his dark sockets there were two points of light that you could call white, but you could swear they were more of a light blue. There was no smile like was supposedly usual for a skeleton, just a grimace.

The next one to his left was a little taller. He had a dirty black shirt with strange spots (possibly blood) and dirt, it was more torn than the previous one. He also had a black shorts, also torn and dirty, and no shoes. His feet were just as dirty with cracks covered in dirt. The cracks in his arms were slightly deeper, he seemed to have fangs, and a scar marred his right socket, his eyelights white with a visible touch of blue.

The one next to him was almost the same height, he had a purple sleeveless vest with light blue fur, a black crop top with a heart on it, tight pants, and no shoes. He sported marginally less damage than the previous two, his eyelights white with a touch of lilac. Surprisingly he seemed to be in generally  better condition, a little dirt here and there, nothing more, but you had an idea of why...

The middle one was at least two heads taller than the first three, rather broad, with a dirty white T-shirt previously torn, sporty shorts with a white stripe on each side, equally shoeless ,and covered in cracks in different places like his legs, arms and a few on his skull. His sockets were almost completely dark, you could barely see his lights, completely white, his smile present but tense.

The one at his side was a head taller than him, broad shouldered, big. His red shirt was very damaged and full of dirt with brown spots (again, maybe it was blood), basketball shorts with golden stripes on the sides , no shoes, cracks just as deep and full of filth. His hands looked like sharp claws that could potentially do a lot of damage, a tight smile with pointed teeth showed on his face, one of them golden, and his eyelights unlike the others were red.

The last in the line was, well, if there was a word to describe him, it would be _huge_. He was much bigger than the others, with a shirt that could hardly be said to be its original color. His shorts with previously white stripes was almost entirely filthy, full of spots that you barely recognized and almost didn't notice but there it was, a sheen of dust between the dried blood on his clothes. You could see several fissures and scars in a handful places. Also, if the claws of the previous skeleton could hurt, these could tear you to pieces. His sharp teeth looked more like fangs, only one large red light shone in his right socket and, even more stunningly, his skull bore a large hole. It was simultaneously terrifying and amazing...

You were so focused on their appearances that you almost jumped when you heard your phone ringing, quickly pulling it out of your pocket. The call came from home.

"What's going on? I already warned you beforehand, if I like it, No, you definitely can't do it, yes, we'll go there, we have to talk about something in private, six of them not in pairs but we were still lucky, they are just like that occasion, I know, for the last time you do not, you'll have to endure it for now we'll see each other." You put the cell phone back in your pocket and in that instant the door opened revealing the same man as before,just as nervous.

"The transport truck is already here and will take care of the shipment. If you wish you can go, miss." You could tell he was still anxious about my presence, you'd have fun scaring him a little more before you left.

 "Ugh.. it took longer than expected, I guess I'll tell Richard the next time I see him."

Richard was one of the leaders in the slave network. Once a week he would organize a special event that only the wealthiest could attend. He would auction off the most exotic slaves he could find, his first auction was that of the royals. He became someone to come to when looking for something specific, and you had become his main and favorite customer. He would listen to any request you had. Just hearing you mention his name, he paled as if having seen a ghost.

"Do not! I-it would not do to m-mention something so insignificant l-like this to Mr. Richard. And I'll make sure I do not r-repeat this mistake. "

"It's okay, I'll let it go only this time, but I don't want it to happen again."

"Y-yes miss!"

He seemed relieved by this, you just walked past him and left the room. It was time you went home, there was nothing else to do for now.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The trip went smoothly without problems on the way, and the transport arrived a few minutes later. Two men proceeded to open the back of the truck and take out the skeletons, leaving quickly after they finished signing the shipment. You didn't bother to look behind you to see if they were following you or not, you just walked to the door and entered. It was obvious that it was already open. Inside was Mark sitting in one of the armchairs while holding a glass of whiskey, near him were the two people closest to you, dressed in formal suits. The first had a white shirt and a waistcoat, plain black pants and shiny black leather shoes. Beside her the second one was also wearing a collared white shirt, a black skirt with black long socks, and black heels. Both stood straight with their hands behind their backs and a blank look on their faces.

"Wow, you're finally here and you bring something new with you."

"Yes, it took me longer than expected."

"It's amazing how you managed to get several of them, even Sheila could not get even one and look here, you appear with not one but six. Incredible."

"Well, I guess luck is on my side. Since you've seen and made sure that there was no problem with the delivery, you can retire Mark."

"So soon to dismiss me? But I just got here."

"It's not that, I assume you have work to do. It's better to make the most of your time."

"Haha, you never change, you're just as cold as ever. I'm still waiting for you to let me have it, I'd give it a good use." He was staring at your maid. From the first time he had lain eyes on her he had not stopped asking, insisting that I give her to him, but my answer remained the same.

"The answer is the same as last time, no. She only belongs to me and no one else."

"You're wasting her talent by doing things that could easily be done by a normal maid. With me she would find a better use."

"Stop insisting and go Mark, it's getting late."

"You'll see, you'll change your mind eventually. We'll see you at another time."

Mark was the most hateful and annoying person you had ever met. Once he was gone you could finally let out a sigh of relief. Now that you were finally home, it was no longer necessary for you to continue pretending to be something you were not.

"I'll go get these clothes off, do not make any trouble in my absence please." You quickly made your way to your room, you really detested these clothes and makeup.

 

.

.

.

 

In the other room they still stood unmoving, until a snarl from one of the servants was heard.

"Next time I'll kill him, I'm fed up with saying those things about you." The boy spoke irritably as he watched the door where he had left.

"Idiot, you know you can't, we haven't finished gathering enough for the blow." The girl next to him answered with a sigh.

"I know, but it's still annoying. Changing the subject, I can finally take off these annoying butler clothes once and for all." He started to take off his suit with his vest and threw it elsewhere, unbuttoned each button of the shirt and also threw it on the floor. He was about to take off the trousers and shoes when he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare undress here, not in front of me! Go somewhere else!" She turned around to avoid seeing him while pointing the other way.

"It's okay, although I don't see the problem, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me without clothes."

"In case you have not noticed, we are not alone in this idiotic moment."

"Uhhh true, I had completely forgotten..."

he took a look at the monsters that were simply watching what was happening without any emotion.

"Ugh just go and change your clothes somewhere else before someone sees you."

"See what?" You entered at that moment dressed in a completely different way than before, you had a black sweatshirt on with a design of red spots that looked like blood, hair tied in a ponytail, no makeup, and Navy blue jeans and slippers.

 

"Shit..."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the next chapter is longer mmm...  
> Many thanks to Sarah and Lunahras for helping me with the chapter! If you see any error, they let me know and I will correct it ^^  
> I think we could start waiting for a chapter every Friday haha  
> Remember that any doubt or curiosity about the story can ask me on Tumblr, also sometimes I make some drawings -w-
> 
> On my Tumblr is the drawing of the Reader's Soul ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
